She will be loved
by Diana Cullen Germanotta
Summary: Realmente ahora ella sería amada… muy amada. —Te quiero queda corto para lo que siento, pero no quiero presionar… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Dijo Edward sobre los labios de Bella. —Sí. Esa simple palabra de dos letras, una silaba y una consonante le habían arreglado la vida Edward. Tomo a Bella en brazos y la hizo girar TH/ONE SHOOT


Ella será amada.

El joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes se encontraba sentado en una banca esperando pacientemente a su hermosa amiga.

_Isabella Swan._

— ¡Hey Edward! —Llamo Bella y movió sus manos efusivamente, Edward sonrió. Bella siempre había sido del tipo "Me importa un comino lo que la gente piense".

— ¡Hey, peque! Ven y acompáñame.

—No me llames peque—Refunfuño ésta sentándose al lado de Edward y cruzando sus piernas en el banco.

—Okey, nada de peque. ¿A que no te han enseñado los modales en Brasil?

— ¡Hey! —Se quejo y le propino un manotazo leve—. No te metas con Brasil ni con mis modales-

—Paz amiga, paz—Dijo Edward levantando las palmas.

— ¡Ta! Moleque*

— ¡Bella! Acordamos que nada de idiomas extranjeros ¿recuerdas?

—No me culpes, es mi naturaleza; soy brasilera.

—Sí, pero vives aquí—Indico todo el lugar con las manos—. Y aquí no hablamos portugués.

—Acéptalo Edward, te gusta mi acento y te encanta que te hable en portugués… Acéptalo, chico.

Edward se coloreo y "accidentalmente" echo las llaves de su auto. Se aclaró la garganta.

—No te haría nada mal un poco de humildad.

— ¡Edward! —Se quejo—. Ya basta de verme los errores, a que puedes citarme mis cualidades ¿verdad?

—Uhm, eso aumentaría tu ego—Contesto Edward, realmente temía que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de ella.

—Está bien—Contesto Bella con decepción.

— ¡Hey, chica! No te desilusiones, que cuando vea que tu ego esta en niveles normales, te cuento ¿va?

—Va—Una radiante sonrisa emano de los labios de Bella, Edward trato de contener las ganas tremendas de besarla.

Pasaron una hora observando el por del sol y platicando amenamente, disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno.

_It's too late to apologize_

_Too late_

_Said it's too late to apologize_

_Too late._

Cantaba el celular de Bella, esta frunció el ceño al saber exactamente quien lo llamaba, Edward que también sabía de quién era ese tono, se tenso.

—Yo contestaré, Bella—Dijo firme, Bella le pasó el móvil sin quejas.

—Tranquilo—Susurro Bella.

— ¿Hola? —Dijo Edward.

—Aló ¿Bella esta? —Se oyó al otro lado de la línea, un chico hablaba con un notable acento brasilero.

—Sí, aquí esta.

— ¿Me la puedes pasar? —Pregunto con parsimonia el chico brasilero.

—Uhm, digamos que no.

—Quero falar com a Bella ¿me la pasas?**

—No, digamos que hay una persona que no quiere que tú hables con ella—Respondió Edward con calma.

— ¿Quién?

—Yo, su novio—Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos al oír esas palabras de la boca de Edward y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral—. Deja de molestarla, por favor. Para que entiendas te lo digo en portugués: Deixa de chamar, ela não vai te contestar. Você perdeu sua oportunidade, ela e amada agora. Tchau***

Y colgó la llamada, Bella se tenso en el momento ¿había escuchado bien? Edward se levanto del banco y tendió su mano a Bella.

— ¿Vamos de paseo? —Pregunto.

Isabella más confundida que nunca tomo su mano y lo siguió. Edward empezó a caminar por el sendero de la plaza hasta que se adentro en el césped verde y suave, Bella tras suyo. Llegaron en un lugar donde estaban muchas personas, seguramente unas doscientas personas. Cuando se adentraron más pudieron ver que había un palco en el centro y una banda tocaba la música _She will be loved_ perteneciente a _Maroon 5_.

Edward tomo a Bella de la cintura y la hizo bailar, se acerco lentamente a su oído y empezó a cantarle

_I don't mind speding everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

La abrazo con fuerza y siguió cantándole en el oído.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_I doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromiso that move us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you wants_

Se acercaron lentamente, Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Edward con la felicidad brillando en sus orbes.

Lentamente, centímetros por centímetros se fueron acercando, la respiración de ambos era lenta, pacifica, un centímetro más y… sus labios hicieron contacto.

Se besaron, como nunca habían besado a otra persona.

Los dos sintieron que encontraron su hogar, sus labios se pertenecían como también sus corazones.

Los jóvenes se besaron con parsimonia, disfrutando del momento…

La música ya se había perdido para ellos, lo único que escuchaban era la palpitación de sus respectivos corazones.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Realmente ahora ella sería amada… muy amada.

—Te quiero queda corto para lo que siento, pero no quiero presionar… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Dijo Edward sobre los labios de Bella.

—Sí.

Esa simple palabra de dos letras, una silaba y una consonante le habían arreglado la vida Edward. Tomo a Bella en brazos y la hizo girar

— ¡Edward, bájame! —Gritaba Bella mientras reía.

—Te quiero, brasilerita de mi corazón.

— ¡Te quiero más! ¿Ameritánico?****

Edward no pudo contener las carcajadas, estaba feliz…

Al fin se había decidido y le salió bien, Bella lo quería y él también.

*Ta moleque: Esta en portugués y su traducción sería "Entendí chico" o "Vale chico".

** Quero falar com a Bella: Quiero hablar con Bella.

***Deixa de chamar, ela não vai te contestar. Você perdeu sua oportunidade, ela e amada agora. Tchau: Deja de llamar, ella no te va a contestar. Perdiste tu oportunidad, ella es amada ahora. Chau.

****Ameritánico: Mezcla de "americano" y "británico". Edward es mezcla de los dos, por lo tanto es ameritánico.

Ahora la traducción de las músicas:

Apologize – One Republic.

It's too late to apologize — Es demasiado tarde para disculparte.

Too late — Demasiado tarde.

Said it's too late to apologize — Dije que es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas.

Too late — Demasiado tarde.

She will be loved – Maroon 5.

I don't mind speding everyday — No me importa pasar cada día.

Out on your corner in the pouring rain — Es la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia tormentosa.

Look for the girl with the broken smile — Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota.

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile — Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato.

And she will be loved — Y será amada.

She will be loved — Ella será amada.

Tap on my window knock on my door — Golpea mi ventana, toca mi puerta.

I want to make you feel beautiful — Necesito hacerte sentir hermosa.

I know I tend to get so insecure — Se que tiendo a ser inseguro.

I doesn't matter anymore — Ya no importa más.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies — No siempre son arco iris y mariposas.

It's compromiso that move us along — Es el compromiso el que nos lleva adelante.

My heart is full and my door's always open — Mi corazón está lleno y puerta siempre abierta.

You can come anytime you wants — Puedes venir siempre que quieras.

And she will be loved (x4) — Y ella será amada (x4).


End file.
